Careful What You Wish For
by EtherealGrace
Summary: A story about Slenderman and my OC Willow. Better summary inside. R&R if you're an awesome person (or just someone with nothing better to do.) Rated T for possible graphic content. Title makes sense a few chaps in.
1. First Contact

**_Okay, so this is a more serious Creepypasta story which mainly focuses on Slendy and Willow (the lucky OC of the story.) May have graphic things though probably not cause I don't think I could write anything that serious. I hope you enjoy!_**

_I walked alone through the dark forest, feeling forsaken and condemned in the towering presence of the ancient trees surrounding me. A chill settled just beneath my skin and I shuddered; someone was nearby and they were watching me. Eyes wide I turned a slow circle as my eyes darted about erratically. Then I saw him. My blood pounded a savage beat in my ears, the orchestra of my demise drifting about in my head as I stood motionlessly, waiting for him to end it already. _

_I wouldn't run; there was no point. Everybody knew it wasn't possible to escape from him. He was drifting closer to where I stood with steps as smooth as silk, black tendrils dancing through the air gracefully. He stood towering over me now, our bodies a mere breath away. And as he leaned down to finish me off, I stared right into his blank face and grinned. "Slender man." __**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

I gasped and sat up with a start, glancing around wildly for the source of my torment. My eyes at last rested on my alarm which read 6:00AM. I groaned as I began to haul myself out of bed before I remembered it was Saturday; I had forgotten to turn my alarm off before I went to bed. I rolled my eyes as I hit the 'off' button before throwing myself back down upon the mattress and stared at the ceiling in annoyance.

"I was _this_ close to actually getting somewhere in that dream!" I seethed. "It's not like that's the first time I've had it!" The ceiling said nothing. I scowled at it irritably. "Whatever..." At least I could still go back to bed. I yawned and nearly did just that until I thought of something; why not find answers myself? After all, these dreams are obviously just bottled up paranoia and superstition and the only way to get rid of it is to prove it isn't real.

I sat up and peeked out of my curtains to see that it was still semi-dark out. I quietly crept out of bed, placing my feet gently upon the cold floor. I walked over to my door to make sure my parents' door was still closed before re-entering my room and shutting it so I could change into some jeans, a red tee, and my faithful red and black striped jacket. I then stepped into my high-tops and walked downstairs. I paused before grabbing a flashlight from the cupboard; it was probably darker in the forest.

Then I rushed out the door and plunged into the forest outside my door before I could have second thoughts. I flicked on my light nearly as soon as I entered and was grateful I had brought it; the branches of the trees above blocked out the already small amounts of dark blue light coming from the sky. It wasn't actually that bad in here. Lots of cool plants and stuff. However, as I walked on I began to feel stupider and stupider for coming in here.

There could be anyone in here really. I mean sure, I keep a knife on me, but I'm not nearly as strong as a dude and if I were to be attacked by one chances are they'd be able to wrestle it away from me. I shook my head and stopped walking. This was a dumb idea to begin with. I should be in bed right now or at least in the house wearing comfy pajamas, not out in the forest trying to quash paranoia which probably didn't even exist. Shaking my head again I turn around and begin to walk the opposite way. Then I stopped. Was this the way out?

How had I not thought of the getting lost factor? "Listen to me very carefully," I mumbled to myself. "This. Is. A. FOREST! You know, like the one Hansel and Gretel got lost and nearly **died** in? Yeah, that type of place. And you just walked in here without any way to get back. Well done." I breathed a string of curses upon myself and my stupidity as I tried to find the way back to my house.

After what felt like an hour of me trying to escape I bust out with "C'mon! I didn't go _that_ far into the forest!" Then I got that weird déjà vu feeling and began glancing around myself as my heart beat irregularly. _"Calm down. It's probably nothing."_ Even so, I couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. I began to walk again as my flashlight started flickering like the lights of a rave. "Wtf? I just changed those batteries." I tapped the flashlight with the heel of my hand as the light guttered out, leaving me standing in alone in the darkness of the forest.

_"Oh well... at least I still have my phone! Wait a minute..."_ I think people in China could hear the sound of my face palm. This is what happens when I go on stupid adventures without at least 10 hours of sleep. Rolling my eyes at myself again I yanked out my phone and pulled up one of those maps that display where you are, flagging my house as the desired destination. "There we go! I'll be out of here in no time!" I said happily as I started walking along the path laid out before me. Then my phone's screen flickered with static and died.

I bit back a scream of rage as I tried to resist smashing my former salvation into the nearest tree. I tried to turn it back on a few times before pocketing it. "Well...this sucks." I sighed and glanced at where the sky should have been. "That doesn't make any sense...I came in here at six and it's now eight...it should be bright outside by now." And yet somehow the forest remained dark. "The trees aren't that thick!" I complained to no one in particular. I sighed again before picking a direction at random and walking with it.

I suddenly felt dizziness and nausea spill over me in waves. .My knees buckled and my stomach started to burn with agony, my head pierced with a million fragment of sharp pain. My vision started to blur with what resembled static as I heard a low chorus of voices whispering terrible secrets and forbidden promises that nagged on the very outskirt of my consciousness, the words just beyond my grasp. Then something in my snapped. Why the hell was I just sitting here waiting for him to come kill me? What right did this mofo have to haunt my dream and drive me to such levels of stupidity?

I forced myself to a fetal position, knees, and finally back to my feet. My head swam for a minute before clearing. "C'mon out," I muttered into the darkness as rational thought was replaced by the insane adrenaline of near death. I grinned dementedly as I added "unless you're scared." I suddenly felt a cold presence behind me as my headache focused on the back of my head. The chorus increased in volume and the words became intelligible. I almost wish they hadn't.

I didn't turn around; I already knew what was there. "Finally."

**_Yeah! I finished it! Well, the first chapter anyways. Yes, Willow was stupid. She was supposed to be. My sort of goal was that she actually got cooler after she came in contact with the Slenderman, thus the way she got pissy and defiant when Slendy showed in real life and resigned in the dream. However, if anyone out there actually likes ridiculous, stumbling Willow I could keep her like that. Please review! :D_**


	2. New Proxy?

**_Okay, so I left the few of you that actually read this on a bit of a cliff hanger last time so decided I'd better update before Slendy killed me for not writing more of him. Please don't bash me if I fail writing Slendy, I did the best I could with him. Hope you enjoy!_**

The air hung heavy with suspense as time became as thick as molasses yet seemed as impossible to grasp as a memory long since past. I could feel a slight ripple in the fabric of reality as the space in front of me became blurred with black, red, and white. Then he was standing there in front of me. Slenderman. He was as tall as everyone made him out to be, and I could already feel the beginnings of an ache in my neck from tilting my head so far back to view his absent face.

Then I could feel the thoughts of this thing in my mind, soft and weary. _"Child,"_ murmured the sad, ancient voice, _"why do you pursue me so?"_ The whispering chorus of voices, which had subsided while the Slender spoke, suddenly came back full force, seemingly determined to drive me mad. They drowned out all thought as my vision began to swim and the world teetered precariously. The last thing I saw was Slenderman leaning over me, his tentacles dancing gracefully through the air.

**0o0**

I slowly came to, expecting to feel groggy and tired. Instead, I felt completely refreshed. Weird. Carefully, I sat up, looking about myself. I was in my own room. How did I get here? Did the Slender return me? I felt discomforted at the notion that he knew where I lived. Had it all been a dream? I glanced down at myself and saw I was still completely dressed. "Okay...then..."

I sat up and looked out the window. Sun light shone mockingly through the pane. "Oh come ON! _NOW _it's bright out?! COME ON!" I threw myself back down onto the comforter. "Hold on..." I murmured. I leaped from the bed and looked at it. It was completely made. The comforter was straightened and smoothed except for where I had been laying and the pillows were perfect.

"...I didn't make my bed before I left..." As I glanced around I noticed that the bed wasn't the only thing that had been improved while I slept. The entire room had been fixed up. "Okay. That's weird."

**0o0**

Jeff sat idly on a branch, watching Slendy's new obsession waddle around the room. He chuckled as he recalled the conversation he had with him earlier.

_"So, is she, like, your new proxy or what?" Slendy glanced sharply at me as he fumbled the slight girl in his arms in surprise. __**"No."**__ I smirked. "Uh-huh...and that's why you didn't kill her, right? 'Cause she absolutely NO use to you whatsoever. Like, at all." __**"Right."**__ "Left," I replied. Slendy cocked his head. __**"That makes no sense."**__ I grinned. "Exactly!" I got the general vibe that if Slendy had eyes, he'd be rolling them right now._

_I sighed. Slender could be stubborn if he wanted to be, and there was no point in furthering this convo. "Alright, I'm gonna go do something with myself. Something constructive. Like not trying to convince my stubborn friend that he's getting creepy about some random chick he found in the forest." Slendy didn't bother responding, which suited me just fine. I sighed again as I jumped out the window._

Jeff smirked again. For a wise, ancient being Slendy sure could act , around Jeff anyways. He cocked his head in consideration as he watched the teen bend over to pick something up. _"Hmm... I guess she isn't that bad... as far as looks go anyways." _He shrugged as he jumped carefully off his branch. "Well, whatever happens, it'll probably be interesting."

**_Short chapter is short! I just wanted to get something up before I had to leave for a week. With no internet. Or even a computer. NOTHING! D: By the way, if you guys would rather not have Jeff in this story I can edit him out or just not continue to write him in. Viewer input! :D Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it._**


End file.
